


Teen Boy Problems

by MariaLeaves



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, My first fic, Smut, Uh..., Yaoi, i don't know what to write here, kagami is a stubborn idiot, kuroko is adorable, more porn per chapter, pretty damn pornographic in later chapters, they have awesome makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLeaves/pseuds/MariaLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gay.”</p><p>“Basketball is pretty gay.”</p><p>A gradual progression into a very intimate relationship between two teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which One is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so critique is very much appreciated!
> 
> My updating speed is entirely dependent on my beta, so I can't tell you exactly when new chapters will be up- HOWEVER, I can almost guarantee one per day this week, potentially two.
> 
> (The second chapter is all fluff, and beyond that it spirals into downright porn (with plot))

Kagami was having serious issues today, and he had no idea why. First was when he had made a particularly nice shot at practice, and Kuroko gave him his slight smile to show his pride. Kagami had no problems with this, but what was a problem was the fact that his heart started pounding and his face became hotter than normal. He had huffed and looked away from his well-meaning teammate. Kuroko’s face was again impassive as he observed Kagami from across the court.

 

There was also what had happened in the locker room after practice. Dudes get naked and run around in the locker room like little kids all the time, and Kagami was no exception. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kuroko _staring_ at him. Not like the normal passing glances one sees in locker rooms on a daily basis, he was _intently staring_ right at Kagami’s dick. Kagami flushed and quickly hid himself behind his towel, and Kuroko continued to stare with his unreadable expression. Kagami knew he was blushing to his ears, and wasn't surprised at his own flustered stuttering.

 

“K-Kuroko! Stop that!”

 

Kuroko blinked and looked up at Kagami, “Stop what?” The boy looked genuinely confused- as confused as he could look.

 

“You know what! Stop staring at me!”

 

“Ah, I spaced out, sorry.” Kuroko then turned to zip his jacket and finish packing his things in his bag. “Well, see you later, Kagami-kun.”

 

Kuroko left the other boy standing there in his towel, still visibly flustered. Kagami didn't see him look back from the door, he was too busy internally berating himself while getting his clothes back on.

 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why are you getting so hyped up over things all of a sudden? Theres no reason for this, even if he_ had _been staring, who cares? Guys will look at other guys in the locker room, it not a big deal._

 

Kagami took a deep, calming breath and shook the water out of his hair. He pushed his hair back, looked up to the ceiling and took another deep breath. _This is dumb._ Kagami looked around the locker room and saw that he was he was alone. All was quiet but for the dripping of the showers. 

 

Kagami rolled his shoulders and rubbed his traps. _God dammit, I’m tense._ A low groan escaped his lips as he massaged some of the tension out. _I’m so stressed. A quick jerk should help._ Kagami looked around once more before unzipping his pants.

 

He huffed and took his cock in hand, leaning against the lockers with his other. A few quick jerks normally took care of nonsense like this, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Kagami grumbled and pumped more vigorously, shoulders slightly hunched. Still nothing. He pictured wet, naked girls and smiled to himself. God, he loved girls. His still-present erection said that apparently, he didn't love them enough.

 

Kuroko remembered that he forgot his sweatbands in the locker room.

 

Kagami frowned and widened his stance, splayed his hand out on the locker and put as much effort into it as he dared. As he gripped his cock tighter and his jerks became more brisk, his thoughts wandered from bouncy boobs to blue hair, and he could never explain why. His minds eye presented him with the image of another sweaty teen, this one smaller and pale, and he suddenly began actually feeling the presence of his hand on himself. Kagami didn't care that it helped his progress, he just wanted it over with so he could continue his day. The Kuroko of his mind slowly pulled up his shirt and put the hem of it in his mouth. Kagami panted. Imaginary Kuroko slid his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, ever so slightly, to show more of his toned body. Kagami bit his lip, held that image for a few seconds more, and finally came in his hand. He quietly groaned Kuroko’s name as he milked his softening cock.

 

Real life Kuroko cleared his throat.

 

Kagami jumped a foot in the air and shrieked the manliest shriek there ever was. How long had Kuroko been standing behind him? His face was as red as his hair, and he fumbled quite a bit as he stuffed himself back in his pants.

 

“K-K-Kuroko! It’s not- I didn't- I’m sorry, I don't know what happened!” he stammered as he trembled, hands up defensively.

 

The smaller boy’s face showed no hint of insult, so that was good. It showed nothing, in fact, and that made Kagami a lot more nervous than usual.

 

Kuroko merely blinked up at him and said, “You’re standing in front of my locker.”

 

Kagami jumped again and moved quickly out of the way. He fidgeted and looked quickly between the floor and Kuroko as he went about his business. Kuroko glanced surreptitiously at Kagami a few times before finally getting his things and closing his locker. He walked out without saying another word.

 

Kagami was still shaking as he slid to the floor with his head in his hands.

 

 

********************************************************

 

Kuroko waited until he got home to have his little freak-out. As he closed the door to his bedroom, he dropped his bag on the floor and stared at the wall. His eyes widened and a pink blush bloomed on his cheeks. The boy let out a long, shuddering breath, and covered his face with his hands. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he considered what happened. Kagami had been so great at practice that day, he couldn't help but admire him. He really hadn't noticed that he was staring in the locker room, but after it was pointed out, he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to.

If he were being completely honest with himself, Kuroko could not deny that Kagami was extremely attractive in as many ways as someone could be. Kuroko laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he considered his friend. Kagami was nice, fun, and generally a great guy to hang out with. He was really intense in-game and off the court, and sometimes it sent chills down Kuroko’s spine. His light really was a sight to see... Especially in the locker rooms.

Aside from today, Kagami has no qualms about being naked with the other guys. No one does, its what you do in the locker room. Therefore, Kuroko inadvertently sees everything there is to see, on everyone. Kiyoshi’s ridiculous abs, Hyuuga’s gorgeous thighs, and Kogane has the tightest little ass he’s ever seen. Once, Mitobe caught Kuroko looking at his dick and he just smiled politely at him. But geez! The only one on par with Kagami in that department is Mitobe, and he honestly can't tell which is bigger. Then again, it doesn't really matter, especially now that he’s thinking about Kagami naked again. That man is the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen... with that perfect tan (did he go tanning?), rock solid abs (he must do tons of crunches), and that winning smile to top it all off. Kuroko smiled. He loved it when Kagami was happy.

 

Kagami’s laugh did things to Kuroko. He can't help but smile when Kagami does. Thats how it goes with friends, right? But its different than with Kiyoshi, or Kise, or anyone else, really... He had been noticing this the past few weeks or so. Becoming best friends with Kagami was different from when he had been so with anyone else. His presence was always uplifting, and when he was on fire, Kuroko was, too.

 

Kuroko sat up, patted his cheeks, looked intently forward, and;

 

“I’m gay.”

 

He announced to no one in particular, in his empty room, by himself. Maybe his realization would carry more impact if he said it to someone else. Maybe, since he just decided that he likes Kagami in that way, he should let him know. Kuroko smiled to himself as he took out his cellphone and dialed the familiar number.

 

 

**************************************

 

Once he had gathered his composure after the embarrassing moment in the locker rooms, Kagami stood and punched his locker. _Damn it! Why does Kuroko have to do that? My nerves can hardly handle it in a normal situation, let alone doing something so embarrassing..._ It was at this point that Kagami remembered that he had said his partner’s name, and he promptly punched the locker again.

 

 _“Fuck!”_ he cursed in English. Kagami grumbled and ran his hands through his hair, picking up his bag as he finally left the locker room. He looked down at his hands and rubbed his now red knuckles, considering what the hell had just happened. 

 

 _Why did I think of Kuroko? I never had before, and its not like I’d been thinking about him all day. I’m positive I’ve never considered him like_ that _before, either. Or any other guy, for sure. I’m straight, I like girls, as far as I know._  

 

Kagami stopped his walking and musing to observe a street ball game. He considered the guys on the court and approached the fence. After a while of observing the players running, sweating, high-fiving, body-bumping, and altogether being pretty bro-ish, he made a realization.

 

“Basketball is pretty gay.”

 

He said, a little too loudly to the players on the court. Before anyone could react to his words, Kagami promptly turned around and walked quickly away, his face a mask of shame soaked in beets. _Damnit, dammit, dammit, dammit..._ He rounded the corner of his street and jogged the rest of the way home. _Open door, turn on light, drop bag, take off shoes, do crunches._ Kagami spent his mental effort narrating his actions so he didn't have to think about anything else.

 

 _1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Kuroko... Damnit!_ Kagami sat all the way up and fluffed his hair in frustration.

 

“Theres no reason for it!” he protested to no one. The pout was out of place, but it was the right expression for his situation. _Its not like there would be a problem if I were gay. I just-_

 

A loud ring of his cellphone stopped Kagami’s thoughts in their tracks. Heart now in his throat, pounding loud and nearly painfully, Kagami looked at his phone. _Why am I so nervous?_ The caller ID read “Kuroko Tetsuya”, and Kagami could have died of a heart attack, if only he weren't so determined to find out why he was calling. Hands shaking and sweat beading on his forehead, Kagami flipped his phone open and hit the green button.

 

“H-hello?” _Why are you stuttering, dumbass?_

 

“Ka... Kagami-kun.” the quiet voice on the other end replied. _Wait, why does he sound nervous, too?_

 

Kuroko cursed himself and ditched the plan. “Kagami-kun, would you like to go to Maji Burger with me? I’m hungry and I would like company.” It wasn't a date proposition, it was a reflex.

 

“Ah, sure. I’ll uh, I’ll meet you there. See you in a bit.” without any sense of formality, Kagami hung up. He was so rushed and flustered, he only realized afterward that he was very rude to the ever-polite boy he considered his good friend. _I’ll make up for it by buying his shake._

 

_Put on shoes, turn off light, lock door, walk to Maji burger._

 

_*********** End of Chapter One ***********_


	2. In Which They Are Both Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kagami-kun. Calm down. I know its a lot to consider.”

**************************************

 

Kagami got to Maji first, and his nervousness prevented him from ordering as many burgers as he would normally have. He sat at their usual table with a mere five hamburgers and took one in his hands. Staring intently at his first burger and with the other four in front of him, the intense high-schooler must have been an interesting sight.

 

“Hello, Kagami-kun.” said a polite voice from directly in front of him.

 

Kagami looked up, “Ah, Kuroko... AH! Kuroko!” the startled boy nearly dropped his burger when his teammate “appeared” in front of him. “Don't _do_ that! I swear, one of these days I’m going to have a heart attack and it will be all your fault!”

 

The smaller boy took a sip of his milkshake before responding, “Don't you think it would be more the fault of all of those burgers you eat?” A funnier guy would have laughed at the poke, but to Kuroko, it was simple truth.

 

Kagami “humph”’d just the same, and put the uneaten burger down. He couldn't eat them anyway with his stomach doing floppy-flips like it was. _Wait, flip-flops? Flutters? Why is it doing that anyways?_ Kagami looked up from his burgers at the boy across the table. Huge blue eyes stared back from the most innocent shake-sipping face there ever had been and with an internal jolt, Kagami immediately looked down to his hands, now clenched in his lap.

 

Kuroko calmly sucked on his milkshake, forgetting to take a moment to breathe. Watching Kagami just being Kagami suddenly became the most interesting thing ever. He noticed the table jiggling slightly, and took a moment to consider. Was that his leg nervously jittering? No, it was Kagami’s. Wait, why was he nervous? Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Was Kagami looking up again- no, not at his eyes at least.

 

Eyes finally sliding up from where they were rooted to his lap in shame, Kagami found his gaze locked on Kuroko’s lips. _They’re so round, almost like a girl’s... No, thats sexist. Kuroko has Kuroko lips, which look delicious. Wait, what? That shake sure looks delicious, yeah. What am I thinking, vanilla is the most boring flavor. Then again, it does have its merits... sweet, but like, quietly sweet. Can something be quietly sweet? Kuroko can. Wait, shit-_

 

Kuroko finally took his mouth off his straw to address the developing problem in front of him. Kagami’s face kept getting redder and redder as he stared, and the silence needed to be broken. 

 

“Kagami-kun.”

 

“E-eh?” Kagami only flushed more when jolted from his reverie. “Wh-whats up, Kuroko?”

 

“Theres a reason I called you to meet me here tonight. I felt I should tell you something.”

 

Kagami was visibly relieved. _Oh thank god, a change of subject!_ He sighed and finally unclenched his hands. “Alright, what is it?” 

 

“I’m gay.” the bluenette deadpanned.

 

“WH-WH-WHAT??” Kagami actually yelled and slid his chair back in shock. In the time it took him to respond, Kagami’s face went from a slight pink to what could be a new color, coined “Firetruck on Fire”. He continued on to stammer, “I mean- that is- thats great! Not like, great that you’re- y’know- ah- its great that you know now, its fantastic that like, at your age- or at _our_ age- you’re aware of yourself enough to- not that I care! No wait, I do care- as your friend! Not as- damnit-”

 

“Kagami-kun. Calm down. I know its a lot to consider.” gentle and patient as ever, Kuroko’s response was at least a little reassuring. The slight frown he wore however, was not.

 

Kagami took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before replying, “Well, not that its something I need to consider..” he looked down, ashamed, fidgeting with his uneaten burger pile, _That’s right, this isn't about you, this is about Kuroko._ “I mean, congratulations, Kuroko.” A warm smile spread across his face when he looked up at his friend. “I’m glad you told me. Thank you.”

 

The smile that Kuroko returned was the single most fantastic thing Kagami had ever seen. Genuine relief and happiness were displayed in the most open-hearted expression anyone anywhere had ever worn, _ever._ The smile would have been small on anyone else, but it was huge for Kuroko. _Damn, he looks good with a smile. I really am glad he told me._

 

“Thank you, Kagami-kun. Thank you for understanding.” the smile stayed on Kuroko’s face as he finished his shake off. His tension was all gone, but for the lingering thought that he knew he must save the other confession for when the other boy was honest with himself enough to reciprocate.

 

Which was quite a bit easier for Kagami to think about doing, now. The burgers were now quickly and gratefully eaten as he considered his own feelings. _Well, if Kuroko can come to terms with it so easily, maybe I..? But we’re different people, who's to say that I’m... gay? I mean, Kuroko never has been especially interested in girls. Nor guys, as far as I could tell... He’s pretty damn good at hiding stuff, isn't he?_ Kagami chuckled to himself and looked to his still smiling friend. A blush once again crept up to his cheeks, and he looked at his last burger. _He really is cute... Maybe I do like him like that?_ The image that had forced itself into his brain earlier that day reappeared in his mind, and he again turned his own special shade of red. _No- I cant think of him like_ that! _Even if I do like him that way, thats disrespectful!_ Kagami hurriedly finished his last burger.

 

Vanilla shake long gone, Kuroko continued sucking on his straw as he observed Kagami turning colors, _again._ He must really have a lot on his mind today. His smile spread when he realized what thoughts must be running through his partner’s head. He was really excited at the prospect of being with this fantastic person he called his light. Kagami crumpled his wrappers up and put them on his tray. He stood and cleared his throat, took the empty cup from Kuroko and threw away their garbage. He waited for Kuroko to follow and held the door open for him as they left, refusing to make eye contact.

 

The walk home was slow and quiet as they both thought to themselves. It was a cool, clear night, and the neighborhood was quiet but for ambient nighttimes sounds. Internally, content musings about the future were in high contrast with nervous vacillations about the present. _Dammit, dammit, even if I_ do _like him that way, that doesn't mean Kuroko is gay_ for _me!_ Heart pounding and mind focused, Kagami didn't realize that they were nearing the turn-off for Kuroko’s house.Kuroko smiled up at Kagami when they reached the intersection and he went to part ways.

 

With that smile, Kagami made up his mind and interjected, “Wait, Kuroko..” he swallowed hard before continuing, “I also.. have a confession to make.”

 

This time it was Kuroko’s heart’s turn to pound. Was he really deciding.. so soon? He looked up impassively, but internally expectant.

 

With one hand on his hip and the other behind his head, Kagami nervously shuffled his feet. _Dammit, get it over with..._ A deep breath and half a minute later, he continued, “Kuroko, I... I think I like you. In like, a... gay... way. I’m gay. For you.” he finished his statement quickly, gradually gaining confidence throughout the confession, but still avoiding eye contact.

 

He hadn't noticed how close Kuroko had gotten, there was barely a foot between them now, but he didn't jump. Round, deep blue eyes held his and he couldn't move if he wanted to.

 

“Kagami..”

 

“So would you please be my boyfriend?” the tall boy asked a little too loudly of the small boy who was so, so close to him. Braced for rejection, he wasn't expecting the space between them to be closed so quickly, for such a tight embrace from his normally reserved teammate. The hug was a great feeling for the both of them, all of the tension of the moment melted in the muffled “Yes” from Kagami’s chest. Long arms wrapped around a small frame and Kagami let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. 

 

Everything in that moment felt right, neither of them wanted to let go. To just hold each other forever would be just fine with the both of them. Who needs basketball, food, air, or anything if they have this wonderful feeling of _home_ in their arms? A quiet sound of loss escaped Kagami as Kuroko let him go and left his arms.

 

Expression again unreadable, Kuroko backed up a foot and looked up at Kagami. “I wish you had asked sooner.”

 

“What?” immediately on the defensive, the tender moment was now lost to the taller boy. “Hey, what about you? You just came out! Just now you did, its not like I’d have had anything to go off of before!”

 

Kuroko turned a light shade of pink, looked away, and didn't respond.

 

“Aha, that’s right, nothing to say!” self-confidence returned, Kagami’s mood reverted to its normal brash cheerfulness. He clapped his large hand on the fluffy blue head in front of him and gently ruffled soft hair. “Hey, its all good now. Now we’re dating, and you don't have to say anything.”

 

The fantastic smile from earlier spread on Kuroko’s face and Kagami couldn't help but laugh. “You’re ridiculously cute sometimes, you know that?” he blushed at his own words, but didn't take them back, for the truth they held.

 

“I am?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you are.”

 

 

*******************************************


	3. In Which They Are Simultaneously Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres nothing I would love more in this world, but... alone? Alone with Kuroko in his house? Alone with no one but Kuroko...

**********************************

 

In the week after getting together, Kagami and Kuroko’s relationship didn't change much. They played the same, talked the same, and showed no obvious signs of difference. Kuroko still chastised Kagami for his idiocy, and Kagami still responded with the same fire. Kagami, however, became more aware of how adorable Kuroko could be sometimes, and Kuroko now only watched Kagami in the locker rooms. And yet, they were getting nowhere fast.

 

This was likely to do with the fact that after that fateful night at Maji Burger, not once had they been together alone. There were no after-practice chats, no intensive study sessions, and no casual street ball games. Its not like they didn't want to be together alone, but they both had their own reasons for avoiding such a situation.

 

Kagami was downright nervous about the whole thing. He spent his time alone worrying about their new relationship. _What if I mess up? What if I say something wrong and he hates me forever? I don't want to lose him now, not now that we’re_ together, _together. Damnit, I wish there was a manual on how to be a good boyfriend. I want to make him happy, but I don't want to rush things and scare him off. What if I go in for a kiss and he doesn't want to kiss me? He isn't a very touchy person, what if we never kiss at all? I want to kiss him, but I don't want to do something that_ he _doesn't want to do. But wait, what if he really wants to and I’m just taking too long? Even if we both want to, and I go for it, I don't know how to kiss someone! What if I get spit everywhere and he’s so grossed out that he dumps me?_

 

“Kagami-kun.” an impassive face stared back at him.

 

“A-aaAAH, Kuroko!” Kagami was jolted from his thoughts and his seat on the locker room bench. “You have _got_ to stop _doing_ that!”

 

“But then Kagami-kun would never see me.” came the quiet voice of the boy still seated.

 

“Wha- no, thats not true, Kuroko-”

 

“Then can I come to your house after practice today?”

 

The unexpected request froze Kagami in place. _Theres nothing I would love more in this world, but... alone? Alone with Kuroko in his house? Alone with no one but Kuroko..._

 

After a few seconds, Kagami realized how wonderful of a bad idea that would be.

 

“I would love that.” he smiled down at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend. Kuroko, my boyfriend._

 

 

**************************************

 

Not much of significance was said on the way to Kagami’s house, both boys were too focused on the destination to worry about the mood of the walk. All of their anticipation was wasted however, because the mood when they actually got there didn't change. They had a casual dinner like normal, with much small talk and only a little blushing. It was only in the quiet time later that it was addressed.

 

Kagami was washing up the dishes when Kuroko spoke up. “Kagami-kun..,” came the quiet voice from the boy sitting on Kagami’s counter, ankles crossed, feet swinging idly. Kagami’s back was facing him, so he only turned his head a bit to listen.

 

“Yeah, Kuroko?”

 

Kuroko sighed and stopped swinging his feet. “Are we even dating?”

 

Kagami slowly put down the plate he was drying. “.... I like to think so, yeah.”

 

“Do you?”

 

Kagami frowned and turned around to face his boyfriend. Kuroko didn't look sad, just a bit impatient. _Ah, I see it now._ The taller boy didn't say anything, but approached Kuroko with a slight smile. The boy on the counter uncrossed his ankles and subtly spread his knees, just a few inches. Kagami spread them the rest of the way with his waist as he placed his hands on the other boy’s waist. The counter made up for most of their height difference, so Kagami barely had to lean down to capture expectant lips in his own.

 

It was chaste, but still their first kiss. Kagami’s heart was booming in his ears and Kuroko thought he might fly away from all of the butterflies in his stomach. They breathed each other in deep in that small moment, each etching the other’s scent in their mind. They pulled apart only a fraction to look each other in the eye. _What was I so worried about? Ah, theres that smile of his again,_ Kagami thought with his own stupid grin.

 

Kagami was all suave (or so he thought) from there on out. “Keep smiling like that, and I might have to kiss you.”

 

Kuroko’s smile widened, just a bit. “Prove it,” he challenged, entirely without the sass typically accompanied by the statement.

 

And prove it he did. Kagami wrapped his arms around the tiny waist of his undeniable boyfriend and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Instinct told him how to move his mouth against Kuroko’s, and it felt like Kuroko was a practiced veteran. Kagami had no time to be jealous however, as the kiss kept getting more and more heated. The insistent press of the small body in his arms made heat build up impossibly fast in Kagami. He tilted his head and kissed Kuroko deeper, sliding one hand into soft hair and slipping the other only slightly under his shirt. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kagami’s waist, his arms around Kagami’s neck, and surged upward into the kiss.

 

It took no time at all for the loving kiss to devolve to a gasping, sloppy make-out. They were, after all, hot-blooded teens at the height of puberty. It was a full five minutes before they pulled their red, swollen lips apart. They looked hard at each other, foreheads touching, faces flushed, gasping for air. It also took them this long to realize that they were both pretty damn hard. Kagami gave Kuroko an experimental grind and almost choked in shock at the breathy gasp he was rewarded with.

 

“Ka-Kagami-kun.. no...” Kuroko managed to pant out, swallowing hard as he tried to even his breathing. He dropped his head a little and moved his hands to clutch Kagami’s shirt front.

 

Kagami frowned, “I, I’m sorry, I didn't mean..,” he apologized quietly, immediately regretting the heat-of-the-moment act. 

 

But Kuroko just shook his head. “No... no, Kagami,” he said, impossibly gentle. Deep blue eyes met red, apology in both. Kuroko bit his lip as he looked up. “Its fine, just, not yet.” Kagami nodded silently and rested his forehead on Kuroko’s. They stayed that way in silence as they both steadied themselves, little pecks exchanged from time to time.

 

They could have stayed that way forever, holding each other, each breathing in deep the other’s scent. But it was getting late, and they had school in the morning. Kuroko was the one to look at his watch and frown in disappointment. Insistent on doing so, Kagami walked him home. A long good-night kiss was had outside Kuroko’s door, and Kagami wondered how he had ever lived without such a parting. He went home with a veritable spring in his step and a huge grin on his face. Blue balls couldn’t stop him from being happy, but he definitely wasn't going to neglect his little bro all night.

 

This time, Kagami had no qualms about what to picture as he sat on his bed and started to palm himself. No shame was had on his cheery face when he freed his aching cock from his pants and slicked it up with the lotion at his bedside. _Aaaall right, lets get this show on the road._ He remembered the way Kuroko felt pressed up against him and was immediately as hard as he had been then. He pictured the way Kuroko had bit his lip oh so slightly, and he groaned, tugging rhythmically on his cock. _Seriously, how gorgeous can one guy’s mouth be?_ As his increased his pace, he tried to go further with his mental imagery, but came up with nothing. Frowning hard at himself, he tried to pull up the image he had pictured the first time he jacked off to Kuroko, but it again fizzled away. Desperately, Kagami increased his pace and tightened his grip, determined to finish, and barely managed to do so. _What the hell was that about?_ He looked down at his hand and frowned.

 

After cleaning up, Kagami sprawled out on his bed to think. _I suppose, theres only so much I can imagine before I actually_ see. He smiled to himself. _Next time, I guess._ Upon the realization of what had just happened, Kagami turned his now trademark red and covered his face in shame. His dreams that night were filled with moonlit basketball courts and fluffy blue hair.

 

********************************

 

In another bedroom, not too far away, Google was very busy. Kuroko’s keyboard clicked ridiculously fast as he entered search after search. The more he looked up, the pinker his cheeks became. He had nerves of steel, however, and this was information he needed. Just like with his research on “how to make-out”, he wanted to be fully prepared for the next step in his relationship. Kagami wasn't the only one new to things, and unlike him, Kuroko especially didn't like spending his time being nervous about what would happen next. 

 

Well, some of this stuff was pretty easy to deal with. Lots of fruit, lots of water, not a problem. He would have to go out and buy lube on his next shopping trip, but he had enough lotion for practice. At this thought, his face went completely red. Practice, he was going to practice taking it for Kagami. Kuroko covered his face with his hands and dropped his head to the desk with a small “thunk”. Its not like he was expecting it to happen _soon_ , but it would happen eventually, right? 

 

His heart jolted at the prospect and he sat back up. Determination was key here! If he wanted to be the best boyfriend for Kagami, he had to be prepared, and he couldn't do that if he was embarrassed by his own sexuality! Kuroko held up a fist and stared intently at nothing.

 

Kuroko cared about Kagami a lot, and if he didn't like to talk about his feelings, well then they would communicate in other ways. Kuroko looked back at his computer screen and smiled. He could do this, if it meant being closer with his partner, his light, his _boyfriend-_ then he could do it.

 

After considering all his research, Kuroko decided to try a little bit out that night. He made sure to lock his door and close the blinds before sitting in the middle of his bed. Kuroko was calm and collected as he removed his clothes and set them aside. He had touched himself before, albeit not very often, but he wasn't especially uncomfortable with it. He was only a little nervous about putting things _inside_ him. Bedside lotion now in hand, Kuroko looked at his fingers uncertainly. His thought wandered to Kagami’s fingers, then Kagami’s _cock_ , then _Kagami’s cock inside him_ , and Kuroko couldn't handle it anymore- with so much blood surging down to his now _extreme hardness_ , he passed out cold where he sat.

 

 

***********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up stories for this are a possibility, depending on how much you guys like it when its all done! 
> 
> I really love writing these two, they're so cute together!


End file.
